


Peeping Tifa

by JusticeForAll



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: Tifa watches Cloud masturbate.





	Peeping Tifa

Tifa grumbled to herself, a trash bag gripped in her hand. She hated doing her chores. All she wanted to do was hang out with her friends. 'Only after your chores are done,' her dad had said, sternly. She had cleaned her room, washed the dishes, and now this was the last thing left.

She arrived at the trash can and dumped the bag inside. Glancing upwards, she saw the sky was growing dark. There would be no time left for her to hang out with her friends at this rate. She sighed and turned away from the trash can, but something caught her eye.

She noticed her next-door neighbor, Cloud Strife, through the window. He was standing beside his bed, glancing downwards. After the incident at Nibelheim, Tifa's father had told her to stay away from him, even though what had happened hadn't been his fault. It had totally sucked, considering she had a crush on him. She felt sorry for him as he stood there, alone.

She sighed, and began turning away to leave, but halted when Cloud gripped the hem of his shorts. He then dunked his other hand inside them, and Tifa's heart skipped when she realised what he was planning on doing. Her eyes widened when his hand re-emerged from his shorts, a large, erect penis gripped within it. It was the first she had ever seen in the flesh, and it was simultaneously the scariest and most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. It was long and thick, his fingers barely reaching all the way around. Was a boy's penis usually this big? Cloud was still very young, after all.

Tifa's heart leaped again when Cloud turned towards the window, and she quickly ducked out of the way. Had he seen her? Her heart pounding, she waited a few moments before taking another look.

He was now moving his hand up and down, releasing the bulbous head with every tug. It seemed he hadn't noticed her, to her relief. Despite nearly being caught out, she continued to watch while biting her lip.

Her eyes studied every inch of his crotch. A few hairs were dotted about here and there, just like her own private area. Her vision lowered to his balls, which were swinging wildly with every tug.

She finally pulled her eyes away to look at his face. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was hanging open, except when he occasionally gritted his teeth. He was clearly enjoying himself, and she wondered what or who he was thinking about. She liked to think it was her, but it was unlikely.

The view in front of her was also giving HER the urge to masturbate. She had done it a couple times in the past over nothing in particular. Now she had something to work with, as the look on Cloud's pleasure strewn face was really doing it for her.

Suddenly, thick strands of sperm began bursting from the tip. Tifa's mouth dropped open at the amount he expelled. His head craned back and he bit his lip the whole time. He even stumbled back slightly from the pleasure, and she thought he might faint.

Finally spent, his seed dripped from the head and his hand as he breathed heavily. His hair was messier than usual and his face was speckled with sweat. It was the hottest thing Tifa had seen in her short life, and she couldn't wait any longer. She rushed back into her house, her dad asking why she had taken so long to take the trash out. She ignored him and shot upstairs.

Once in her room, she leaped onto her bed and slipped two fingers into her panties. She clasped her eyes shut and pictured Cloud's face in her mind. She furiously rubbed her clit and groped her barely developed breast at the thought of herself pleasuring him with her own hand. She imagined that it was she who made him make that face and brought him to orgasm.

Tifa gasped for breath and removed her fingers. That was the best masturbation session she had had to date. Her dreams tonight would be filled with Cloud and his massive cock.

***

She returned the next day. It was wishful thinking expecting him to be in the same spot, doing the exact same thing, but she was so turned on, she wasn't thinking straight. Her dad had been shocked at her insistence on taking out the trash today, even though it wasn't her turn.

To her delight, Cloud was, in fact, stood by his bed with cock in hand.

She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before slipping her hand down her panties. Boldly, she was going to masturbate right there while watching him.

And it felt even better than yesterday.

And so did the one the day after that, and the day after that.

She came here every day to watch him jerk it, and every day he was here. She soon realised that this must have been the time his mom went out to do some shopping or something.

After several weeks of the same routine, Cloud scared the hell out of her by talking to her. It had been the first time since the incident that he had said a word to her. He asked her to meet him at the water tower as he had something to tell her.

Tifa was distraught. Had he noticed her watching him? Was he going to take her virginity right there and then? She was all for it.

That night, she put on a pretty dress to encourage him. She checked herself out in the mirror and suddenly felt self-conscious. Why would Cloud want her? She had no curves to speak of and her chest was as flat as his. Unless she had a sudden growth spurt, she assumed she would always look like this. She contemplated stuffing something down her dress to make her bust appear bigger, but decided against it. Feeling low on confidence, she made her way to the water tower.

However, sex wasn't on Cloud's agenda. Apparently, he was joining SOLDIER, or something. She was finding it hard to concentrate, her mind on cock. Her eyes kept slipping from his face to his crotch.

Cloud made a vow to protect her, which was sweet, but she wished he had made a vow to fuck her. It was clear Cloud saw her as a vulnerable little girl with no tits.

Unfortunately, nothing else of note happened that night. Cloud left Nibleheim, leaving Tifa horny as hell.

***

Two years passed and Cloud never left her mind. She still regularly masturbated to the same image. Still quite young, she had never been with anyone else. She felt like no one else would be able to compare to her true love.

To help with her frustration, she mastered martial arts. Punching things was a decent relief.

One day, she had heard word of SOLDIER visiting her town, and she would be leading them to a faulty Mako Reactor as their tour guide. She was ecstatic. Surely, Cloud was returning?

On the day, she raced out of her house to greet them. However, Cloud was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a guy with spiky black hair, some crazy looking guy with long silver hair, and two low ranked losers. Tifa sighed at the sight of them, and they all flashed her a confused look. She had even dressed up in her cute cowgirl outfit. What a waste.

The next few days were a nightmare. The crazy guy with silver hair known as Sephiroth set her village on fire and killed her father, while also severely injuring her. She was ashamed to admit it, but despite all of this tragedy, Cloud's cock was still firmly implanted in her mind. Would she ever see him again?

Everything that happened after was a blur. She ended up at some dump called Midgar and joined a resistance group called Avalanche, led by a man named Barret. Tifa wasn't racist, but the sight of this huge black man made her think he might have a big one himself. She contemplated making a move on him, but aside from the large penis, he really didn't do anything for her.

***

Four years passed, and she still had heard nothing from Cloud. However, as much as she wanted to wait for her first love, the craving had been too much. She had had a couple of sexual partners, but neither could satisfy her. Their cocks had been on the average size. Unfortunately, she was hornier than ever.

On the plus side, she had done some growing up over the years. The intense martial arts training she had received had done wonders to her now fit and toned body, and yet, it hadn't stopped her breasts from growing at an alarming rate. She remembered staring into that mirror all those years ago, wondering if she should stuff something down her dress, but now she had no need to. Her breasts were the envy of every woman in Midgar and were practically legendary for their size. She had many male visitors at the bar she now owned, and they complimented them regularly.

Her legs were long and thick with muscle, her ass firm and shapely, her stomach flat and tight. She was a walking specimen of physical perfection. She had transformed into a busty beauty who was just begging to be fucked.

She showed off her body any time she could, wearing a tight tank top and mini skirt. She was a perfect match for Cloud's huge cock. If only he could see her now...

***

Passing by the train station, Tifa noticed a man and dog crowded around someone. She took a closer look and her heart fluttered.

It was him. The man she had longed to see again after all this time, and this time, she wasn't going to let him go.


End file.
